Cardiac rhythm management devices can include implantable or ambulatory devices, such as pacemakers, cardioverter defibrillators, or devices that can monitor one or more physiological parameters, and/or provide one or a combination of pacing, defibrillation, and cardiac resynchronization therapies. Such devices can be configured for use with a plurality of implanted or external electrodes, such as to detect and/or treat cardiac conditions. These electrodes may be configured in a plurality of different combinations for sensing cardiac electrical activity or delivering electrical stimulation therapy. Using different combinations of electrodes for sensing cardiac electrical activity may produce different sensed signals. Using different combinations of electrodes for delivering electrical stimulation therapy may also result in different effectiveness of the therapy. Each of the available electrode combinations may be termed a “vector”.
In some instances, several different parameters are determined for each “vector”, and these parameters are used to determine the suitability of each vector for sensing and/or delivering electrical stimulation therapy. Selecting a proper vector for sensing cardiac electrical activity and/or for delivering electrical stimulation therapy can help provide more effective treatment to a patient. In some instances, the number of available vectors can be large due to the number of available electrodes. As a result, it can be time consuming to determine the various parameters for each of the available “vectors”. What would be desirable are more efficient methods and systems for determining parameters for each of a plurality of vectors in a cardiac rhythm management system.